


Emo Spider-Man

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nervousness, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Maybe they should have discussed their costumes before arriving at the Halloween party.





	Emo Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You and me dressed up as the two halves of our OTP purely by accident on Halloween."

Maybe they should have discussed their costumes _before_ arriving at the Halloween party.

In his Deadpool outfit, mask off, Frank stood in the hallway talking with Ray and snacking on chips. He had a perfect view of the door when the Way brothers entered. Mikey walked in wearing an orange T-shirt that read 'This is my costume.' Gerard was fucking dressed up as Spider-Man, in these ridiculously tight tights. Also sans mask, his black hair fell artfully around his pretty face, and those gorgeous hazel eyes were smudged with eyeliner.

"Hey! Cool costume," Gerard chirped, making his way over to Ray and Frank.

Frank swallowed hard. "Thanks. Uh, you too."

They'd talked about this. They'd fucking talked about it a million times—they both agreed that Spider-Man and Deadpool were the perfect couple. And here they were, accidentally dressed up as the superheroes they shipped. Was this gonna be awkward? Maybe it wouldn't be awkward if Frank didn't make it awkward...

"Frank." Ray snapped his fingers in front of Frank's face.

"Huh?"

Gerard giggled. "Dude. You're fucking staring at me."

He'd made it awkward.

"S-sorry," Frank stammered. "I didn't—I spaced out. Uh, you make a great Spider-Man."

Ray rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone."

"The fuck does that mean?" Frank called after him irritably.

Ray looked over his shoulder as he walked away, smirking. "Nothing. I'm gonna find Bob. Make sure you use condoms, kids!"

Frank was red as his costume, sputtering indignantly at the remark.

Gerard just laughed. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll be safe!"

"You—I. Uh."

"What?" Gerard said with a cheeky grin. "Not interested? 'Cause I was thinking maybe we could do a little roleplaying later..."

Frank couldn't breathe properly for a second. Then, he managed, "Is that a fucking joke?"

Gerard plucked a chip from the bag in his friend's hand. "No. I'm not a fucking idiot, Frank—and Mikey told me Pete told him you told Pete that you like me. But anyway, you're not very subtle."

Frank laughed breathlessly. "And... you like me back? Or you just want to sleep with me...?"

"Of course I like you, Frank. And I don't sleep around. So if we're gonna have some sexy Spideypool fun later, you better promise me it won't be a one-time thing."

"Uh." Incredibly articulate. "I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow. If you want?"

Gerard smiled. "Only if you take me to a five-star restaurant, like McDonald's," he joked.

Frank grinned back, eyes shining. "Only the best for you, Spidey."

Well, maybe it was a good thing they hadn't discussed costumes before the party.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~  
> <3


End file.
